


Feast on Scraps (Variation on a Theme of Layers)

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Remix Redux, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo's a dish best served ungarnished. Remix of Layers, by Louise Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast on Scraps (Variation on a Theme of Layers)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza, Rune, and Karot. Special thanks to Karot for helping me come up with the title format.

_Better Than Ice Cream_

It's Hakkai who gets them started. True, he needs Gojyo's cooperation, always given, and Sanzo's, which is trickier; but it's Hakkai who decides if trying for Sanzo's is worth it on any given night. Gojyo thinks Hakkai is better at reading Sanzo, so he trusts Hakkai's instincts. Which doesn't stop him from really, really hoping, on occasion, that Hakkai has decided tonight is one of those nights.

Like now, for instance.

After a boring week, they kick youkai ass without even minor injuries, and arrive in a town to find there are four rooms available. Sanzo pretends to be unaffected, but there's color in his face from the fight and his lips almost curve upward at the offer of the rooms. He's always pretty, but there's extra appeal when he's buzzed like this.

Gojyo tears his eyes away to send a pleading look at Hakkai, except Hakkai's too busy staring sidelong at Sanzo to catch it. That's okay, that means Gojyo will get what he wants anyway, so he slouches against the wall and lights up, lowering his lids to better watch while Sanzo presents his card and checks them in. Goku's already wandered off toward the kitchens, and Hakkai leans toward Sanzo, saying something low. Gojyo only catches the word "cake." Sanzo grunts, but says, "Do what you want."

Hakkai turns a smile on the innkeeper. "Would it be possible to have a cake served after our supper? Any kind will do."

"Of course, of course!" the innkeep says. "Anything for Sanzo-sama."

Gojyo grins around his cigarette. He has a few anythings for Sanzo-sama, provided Sanzo-sama is interested. Sanzo turns his head, as though he can hear Gojyo's thoughts, and their eyes meet for a moment. Sanzo's glitter richly in the lamplight, before he blinks once, slowly, lashes lowering and raising in a signal even Gojyo's learned to read by now.

Goku's getting a cake. Looks like Gojyo's getting a treat of his own.

 _Like a Whole Almond_

Gojyo has no subtlety. Sometimes, it's a disadvantage, like when Hakkai is trying to finesse Sanzo into bed and Gojyo can't resist needling him. Sanzo's never left, though, often as he threatens it, and it's always Gojyo who pulls or pushes him onto the bed, always Gojyo who answers the challenge in Sanzo's eyes with the first kiss, the first profane hand on white, white skin.

Subtlety is overrated, Gojyo would drawl, and so sometimes Hakkai tries it Gojyo's way, blatant and insolent, directing Gojyo and Sanzo like he's the one in charge.

The irony of it is, they obey.

Tonight, he's had Gojyo's mouth on him, Sanzo strip for him, and now he's tasting Sanzo like a particular delicacy. He wants to consume Sanzo like Goku devours cake, but some things require savoring. Sanzo under his tongue, sprawled atop Gojyo and completely open to them, is one such thing.

He can never have his fill, but when Sanzo gasps a question, his hunger shifts. He presses fingers where his tongue has been, coaxes Sanzo up and forward, prepares Gojyo and guides them both together. He keeps a hand on Sanzo's hip, moves until Sanzo's back is against his chest, until Gojyo's thighs brush the insides of his own on every upstroke, brushes his other hand briefly over the place where Gojyo is buried in Sanzo, then curls it around Sanzo's cock.

He touches his lips to Sanzo's neck and shoulders, light kisses; subtle. He catches Gojyo's eyes as he moves to breathe in Sanzo's ear. Sanzo fights so hard to remain unaffected, but Hakkai tightens his hand just enough and Gojyo changes his angle without prompting; Hakkai feels it when Sanzo surrenders, feels it when Gojyo's hand moves up to join his on Sanzo, to stroke and squeeze and Gojyo's eyes are dark as wine, Gojyo's skin gold and brown against Sanzo's, against his.

He can never have his fill of that either.

 _Let Them Eat Cake_

Goku knows what they're doing, but he doesn't say anything because he's sure that would upset Sanzo, and not the kind of upset that could be resolved with a fresh pack of cigarettes or a few dozen youkai to shoot. Besides, they always get him some kind of sweet as a distraction, and it's not their fault it doesn't really work as one anymore. Dessert is a _good_ thing, and he wants to encourage more of it.

Except lately he's gotten...well, curious. He's heard Gojyo talk and he's seen animals do their thing and he just can't put it together in his head with Sanzo _or_ Hakkai. Hakkai's so clean and polite and Sanzo's so... _Sanzo_ , and even when fighting they're barely touched. It's a real puzzle, which is probably why he finishes the cake so fast and finds himself heading up the stairs without even thinking about it.

Goku can move very quietly, when he wants to. Usually, he doesn't want to; nobody he travels with takes well to surprises, and he likes to give the youkai he fights a fair chance. Or as fair as he can, when they're all so pathetic. Except Kougaiji, and his brain does something very strange to him at the thought of Kougaiji while he sneaks down this dark hallway, gives him a brief flash of _sighttouchsmell_ , Kougaiji's fierce eyes and warm, bare flesh and the smell of sweat, of--

Oh. Coming from Hakkai's room. Along with soft moans and gasps and the creaking of a bed.

Goku creeps toward the door, puts his hand out and turns the knob more slowly than he's ever done anything, holding his breath and listening. They sound busy, inside, but they haven't survived this long by being inattentive, so he has to make sure he doesn't make a sound. He also has to make sure he doesn't let in light from downstairs, and it's a good thing his eyes are so sharp, or he couldn't see anything through the crack between door and wall.

As it is, he sees more than enough.

Kougaiji is banished from his head, replaced with Sanzo and Hakkai and Gojyo, all tangled together, Sanzo rising up above Gojyo like the sun over the hills, Hakkai dark as night at his back. And Sanzo shudders, and Hakkai shakes and gasps Sanzo's name, and Gojyo _moves_.

And Goku wants. He wants. He _wants_.

He makes himself close the door, carefully, quietly. Makes himself go down the hall to his own room. Makes himself listen to the sound of the door opening and shutting again, of Sanzo's boots moving closer and then turning aside, into Sanzo's room.

Makes himself wait until morning to pull Sanzo aside, to say, "I know." But he can't say the rest, not yet, not when Sanzo looks almost _terrified_.

**Author's Note:**

> The format of this story largely came from a discussion I had with Eliza about one of the most frequent Remix tricks being to switch the POV of the story. The trouble was, while I knew the story I wanted to write, I couldn't decide which POV to use. I was also struggling with Remix titles; I had several I liked equally well. Eliza read the story and, Goku fangirl that she is, said she'd really like to see Goku's POV. Sanzo fangirl that I am, I wanted to delve into the mind of someone actually in the bed with him. Plus, I wasn't sure I could come up with enough for Goku to do to reach the 500-word minimum.
> 
> Ironically, Goku's part is 498 words. Gojyo and Hakkai's, for the curious, are 325 and 324 words each. No, I didn't plan that.
> 
> But I digress.
> 
> Anyway, I continued to debate Gojyo or Hakkai, but the idea of doing Goku's POV kept haunting me, especially since Brigdh was writing her fantastic foursome series over at stagesoflove. I thought I could have Goku sneak a peek, though I still wasn't sure I could make it long enough.
> 
> Well, I'm in the midst of de-junking and organizing my house, and I was casting an appraising eye over my CD collection. The title "Feast on Scraps" flashed through my mind, and suddenly I had my story structure. I took it to bed with me, slept on it, and woke up the next day to start jotting down Gojyo's part. By the time I was done, Hakkai's part came. That carried me over the minimum word count, but I knew I wasn't done yet. Because Goku was standing out in that hallway, and he had something to say.
> 
> So I let him say it.
> 
> I finished the story that night, with Eliza cheerleading in chat. She got her monkey, and I got my story. And that monkey will get what he wants, someday. Maybe even someday soon.


End file.
